


Come join me, my friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [7]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Another fix-it, a rather cute one this time.Or,Enjoy the sunlight with me.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair & Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: My Friend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Come join me, my friend

The moment Delta stepped outside of the bathysphere, his back hit the sand. The next moment, his helmet was discarded somewhere further up the beach, & he proceeded to soak up the bright rays of the sun. Around him he could hear Eleanor & the Little Sisters cheering & playing, & he let them enjoy their first slithers of freedom in a long while. He enjoyed his freedom, underneath the shining sun, laid out bare beneath a blue sky for the first time in decades.

Yet there was something out of place, & Delta opened his eyes again, turning them back to the bathysphere. Augustus stood in the doorway, one foot sinking into the sand while the other was still anchored in the ‘sphere, as if he couldn’t quite let go of his life below the waves. He looked... worried almost, Delta decided. But he knew that if he were to ask, he would get a coy grin in turn, & a dismissive ‘I’m fine, chief.’ 

Delta grunted to Augustus, & got a handsome smile when the businessman’s attention turned to him, “You alright, chief? Enjoyin’ the sun, are ya?” A nod, & a wave of his hand, Delta beckoned his friend closer. Augustus obliged, finally stepping fully out of the bathysphere & sauntering over to Delta. He had a slight limp to his gait, & his shirt had seen better days, but he was still safe, & that made Delta happy, happy to see his friend being alright. At least physically, but he wanted his friend to be mentally alright as well.

Once Augustus was close enough, Delta gently grasped his wrist in his massive paw, & tried pulling the other down beside him, “Woah, there! I ain’t as young as I look, give me a moment.” Delta held on, the physical contact feeling comforting. But he let Augustus drop to his knees by himself, being careful of his old joints. He sat there beside Delta, squinting slightly in the glare of the sun, but that wasn’t enough. Delta sat up beside him, & then pressed a palm to Augustus’ chest. He was almost big enough to completely cover his friend’s torso, but he was painfully gentle as he pushed him down into a laying position, following suit soon after.

“Rest? Yeah, I could use some rest, kid. Thank,” Delta gestured at the sun & the sky & the clouds, & Augustus responded with a chuckle, “Yeah, I missed the sky too, kid.” A smile split Delta’s face, a truly rare sight, but a welcome one now that he could freely discard his helmet & not have to fear a bullet piercing his brain. He decided he could watch the sky for hours; the sun had never before felt this good on his skin.

He turned his head & found Augustus staring at him instead, a small smile gracing his face. Delta leant closer, until their foreheads touched, & his friend laughed. They were going to be ok.


End file.
